totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wielka Góra Wielkiego Zmęczenia
Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinek 22 Przypomnienie poprzedniego odcinka Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej szansie Pahkitew. Finałowa siódemka musiała znaleźć Scarlett która była dla mnie realnym zagrożeniem . Powstały dwa odrębne sojusze . Oczywiście nie obyło się bez zdrady . Zarówno Brittnay i Leo pokazali że nadają się na antagonistę sezonu , ale Leo okazał się jednak lepszy bo Brittnay wróciła do domu po prawie jednomyślnym głosowaniu . Mamy szóstkę w grze. Kto coś wykombinuje? Jakie powstaną strategie? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Drugą szansę Pahkitew!!! (Intro) Domek chłopaków (Panowała grobowa cisza , aż nagle odezwał się Pedro) Pedro: Już po tobie Leo . Jest 4 vs 2 . I tak jeden z was dziś wyleci Leo: Wal się Dustin: :O Dustin(p.z.): Pedro ma racje . Jeśli Leo zdobędzie nietykalność to ja wrócę do domu . Co mnie podkusiło żeby być z nim w sojuszu . A no tak : szantaż . No ale mam honor . Teraz go nie zostawie zwłaszcza że mimo wszystko i tak mnie wywalą jeśli Leo będzie nietykalny :( Pedro(p.z.): Leo mam głęboko w dupie , ale może Dustin się opamięta i wywalimy z gry tego psychola Leo(p.z.): On chyba nie myśli że tym sposobem przekona Dustina . Przemyślalem sobie wszystko . Powiem Dustinowi że dam mu nietykalność , a sam sobie poradze , a potem go wyroluje :P Domek Dziewczyn (Dziewczyny imprezowały) Tracy: Wkońcu wyleciała królowa pszczół :D Bler: Ale ekstra . Mindy skąd wziełaś to wino? Mindy: Ta menda odpadła więc postanowiłam zabalować Kuchnia Chef: Kto mi pod****ił moje wina??!!! Domek dziewczyn Tracy: I to ja rozumiem :) Bler: To jak dziewczyny ? Sojusz do finałowej trójki Mindy: Ok Tracy: No nwm Bler: A no tak xD . No dobra . Wywalmy Leo i zobaczmy jak to się dalej potoczy Mindy: Spoko Tracy: Jak dla mnie ok Chris(p.m.): Pamiętacie Mount McLean z szóstego sezonu . Wybierzcie się tam!! Szybko Tracy(p.z.): Wspinaczka? Spoko :P Bler(p.z.): Musze się postarać , bo nie cierpie się wspinać Pod Mount McLean Chris: Witam finałową szóstkę . Jak tam ? Cieszycie się z wyniku ? Pewnie tak, bo musieliście pokonać : * Dennisa * Quenny * Victora * Reginę * Mindy * Dereka * Billa * Cherry * Bena * Anne * Angele * Archiego * Conrada * Znowu Dereka * Stelle * Caroline * Chada * i Brittnay Chris: Dzieli was już tak mało od przegranej Pedro(p.z.): Trzeba przyznać że momentami było ciężko , ale raczej w siebie nie wątpiłem , bo mogłem liczyć na przyjaciół Bler(p.z.): Chciałam w tym programie wypromować swoją stronę , ale jak tu przyszłam i zobaczyłam ilu mam konkurentów to nie sądziłam że dojdę tak daleko . Oby dziś się nie okazało że wejdę na szczyt ostatnia i odpadnę . Mindy(p.z.): Już raz wystrzelili mnie z tej armaty , ale drugi raz tak łatwo się nie dam. Musze się skupić na wygranej . Tęsknie Archie <3 Dustin(p.z.): Nigdy nie zdawałbym sobie sprawy że zajde tak daleko . Nawet jeśli dziś odpadne , to 6 miejsce przy 22 zawodnikach i dwóch powrotach jest spoko . Obym tylko nie wykrakał :) Tracy(p.z.): Finałowa szóstka i fakt że Brittnay jest już w domu i do gry raczej nie wróci jest ekstra . Został już tylko Leo , a on jest gorszy , bo on potrafiłby zabić dla wygranej i trzeba na niego uważać Leo(p.z.): Niech się cieszą . Dziwie się że ci frajerzy nadal tu są Chris: Dzisuejsze zadanie będzie podobne do zadania z wyspy Pahkitew , ale z paroma dodatkami :) - Na samym początku musicie przejść koło krokodyli . Są w stanie uśpienia , a jak je obudzicie to wam nie darują - Gdy przejdziecie koło krokodyli musicie przedostać się przez bajoro . Jest tam sześć maluśkich kładek , ale radze nie upadać bo to bajoro może was wciągnąć jak ruchome piaski - Potem musicie biec na górę do flagi której pilnuje miś żołnierz . Kto ją zdobędzie ten zdobędzie nietykalność . Niezłe co? Wszyscy: :O Chris: No co? To już finałowa szóstka . START!!! (Uczestnicy ruszyli , na początek wysuneła się Mindy) Strefa krokodyli ( Wszyscy przybiegli dosyć równo i zobaczyli śpiące krokodyle) (Dustin przełknął ślinę) Tracy: Dobra . Po cichu. (Wszyscy szli dosyć cicho , a na monitorze pojawił się Chris) Chris: Co za nudy (Zatrąbił klaksonem i krokodyle się obudziły) Pedro: Tia . Dzięki Chris Chris: Do usług :P (Dustin i Leo uciekli dalej , a za nimi poszło pare krokodyli . Reszta otoczyła Tracy , Pedra , Mindy i Bler) Bler: Kurcze . Nie chciałam zginąć w ten sposób Tracy: Na monitor (Cała czwórka wspieła się na monitor) Chris: Macie pojęcie że taki sprzęt nie jest tani? Mindy: Masz pojęcie że rzuciłeś nas krokodylom na pożarcie? Chris: Ech. Przynajmniej kupiłem wytrzymały monitor (Krokodyle czekały na dole) Leo i Dustin (Biegli , aż zobaczyli wielką przepaść) Leo: Co jest kurwa ? Dustin: Chris mógł nas nie poinformować o takich rzeczach (Krokodyle się do nich zbliżały) Dustin: Już po nas . Fajnie było wystąpić w totalnej porażce i być w finałowej szóstce i... Leo: Zamknij się Dustin: Czyli cie nudzę ? Leo: Podaj mi ten patyk co tam leży Dustin: Co? (Zobaczył patyk i podał go Leo) Dustin: I co teraz ? Leo: Ucz się (Leo rzucił się na krokodyle i zaczął je rozwalać ( bo to przecież roboty ) patykiem , aż wkońcu żaden z nich się nie ostał ) Dustin: WOW! To było niezłe Leo: A co ty myślałeś ? Że dam się pożreć tym stworom ? Dustin(p.z.): Dobrze że pobiegłem z Leo Leo(p.z.): Może tamta czwórka frajerów zdechnie ? Final z tym frajerem byłby wyjątkowo prosty Dustin: Tylko teraz co z tą przepaścią Leo: Nwm . Tracy , Pedro , Mindy i Bler (Cały czas wisieli na monitorze) Bler: Opadam z sił Tracy: Nie wygłupiaj się Bler: Zaraz spadne (Okazało się że caly monitor spadł i przygniótł krokodyle) Bler: Ufff... Tracy: Tia . Udało się Mindy: Tyle że jeden się ostał (Zobaczyli krokodyla , ale Pedro rozwalił go z pięści ) Pedro: Nie startuj w pojedynkę :P Tracy: Ach Mindy: No to idziemy Leo i Dustin (Leo zrobił długą kładkę i po niej przeszedł) Dustin: Myślisz że to bezpieczne? Leo: Ja jakoś żyje . Jak chcesz zdobyć nietykalność to nie pękaj Dustin: Ech...No dobra (Dustin powoli przechodził po kładce , ale przy końcu się złamała i on trzymał się krawędzi przepaści ostatkiem sił) Dustin: Pomóż Leo! Leo: Poczekaj . Może znajde jakiś patyk Dustin: Czekaj (Zmotywował się i wydostał) Leo: Udało ci się! Dustin: No ! WOW! Leo(p.z.): Kurwa :( . Gdyby spadł byłoby o jednego frajera mniej Dustin(p.z.): Ma się te mięśnie :) (Poszli dalej i zobaczyli bajoro) Dustin: Dobra . Tu kluczowe jest utrzymanie równowagi :) Leo: Ok . No to idziemy Tracy , Pedro , Mindy i Bler (Staneli przed wielką przepaścią) Mindy: Albo Leo i Dustin jakoś przeszli , albo zgineli Bler: Są dosyć sprytni . Może udało im się przejść (Zobaczyła pnącze) Bler: Ale mam pomysł :) Tracy(p.z.): Oby nas nie pozabijała :/ (Bler wzieła lianę i przeskoczyła przez przepaść) Bler: WOW! Pedro: To nieźle Bler: No to wasza kolej (Rzuciła im lianę) Pedro: Raz kozie śmierć (Przeskoczył) Pedro: Ju-hu! Mindy: No to teraz ja :) (Przeskoczyła) Tracy: No to tylko ja zostałam (Przeskoczyła , ale upadła i trzymała się krawędzi) Tracy: Pomóżcie (Wszyscy razem ją wciągneli) Tracy: Dzięki :) Leo i Dustin (Dustin przeszedł na drugą stronę bagna) Dustin: Poczekać na ciebie? Leo: Dogonie cię Dustin: Spoko (Pobiegł) Dustin(p.z.): Leo naprawde jest spoko Leo(p.z.): Czas podpalić szanse reszty :) (Leo z pomocą zapalniczki podpalił drabinki i pobiegł za Dustinem) Tracy, Pedro , Mindy i Bler (Podeszli do bajora) Bler: Chris mówił coś o drabinkach Pedro: Czuć siarkę Mindy: To sprawka Leo Bler: Co za idiota . O ! Możemy użyć znowu lian :) Tracy: Same złote myśli płyną dziś z twych ust :) (Wzieli liany) Bler: Ruchy! Ruchy! Leo i Dustin (Biegli na górze i Dustin zauważył reszte jak przedostają się na drugą stronę) Dustin: A gdzie drabinki? Leo: Troche im przeszkodziłem . Ale sobie radzą . Ups (Kopnął na dół stertę kamieni) Tracy: Au! Ale menda! Dustin: Co ty robisz idioto ? Chcesz ich zabić ? Leo: Jakbyś zgadł :) Dustin: Ale z ciebie palant . Po co ja się z tobą zadaje ? Leo: No nwm . (Zrzucił Dustina do bagna i pobiegł) Leo: Hahahaha! Dustin: Topie się ! Pomóżcie !!!! Bler: Złap lianę (Wspólnymi siłami go wydostali ) Pedro: Nic ci nie jest? Dustin: Nie . A wam? Mindy: Dajemy radę . Trafił Tracy tylko małym kamyczkiem . Dustin: Sorki że z nim trzymałem . To było głupie :( Tracy: Spoko . Biegnijmy bo Leo jest na prowadzeniu Leo Leo: Hehehe ! Frajerzy (Nagle zobaczył misia żołnierza , a on wystrzelił w niego rakiety , ale Leo ich uniknął) Leo: Nie ze mną te numery frajerze :) (Zaczął go okładać patykiem i zdobył flagę) Leo: Ha! Chris: No i tym sposobem Leo zdobywa nietykalność! Reszta: Eeeeeewwwww..... Ceremonia Chris: Ok . Głosy oddane . Leo jest nietykalny więc nie można było na niego głosować . Dustin: Ech...pewnie odpadne :/ Chris: No cóż . Tak . Możesz wejść do armaty , a Tracy , Pedro , Bler i Mindy dostają pianki. Dustin: Trudno . Narka . Wywalcie Leo za mnie Leo: Tia . Napewno (Dustin ze wszystkimi poza Leo się pożegnał) Armata Chris: Chcesz coś powiedzieć? Dustin: Odpalaj (Chris wcisnął przycisk) Dustin: Aaaaaaaa!!!!! Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka Chris: Została najlepsza piątka . Kto wyleci ? Co się wydarzy ? Takie emocje w Totalnej Porażce:Drugiej szansie Pahkitew! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinki